1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to variants of a laccase, polynucleotides encoding the variants, methods of producing the variants, and methods of using the variants.
2. Description of the Related Art
A small laccase from Streptomyces coelicolor was disclosed in Machczynski et al., “Characterization of SLAC: a small laccase from Streptomyces coelicolor with unprecedented activity”, Protein Science (2004), Vol. 13, pp. 2388-2397. Certain properties of this laccase were later disclosed in WO 2007/054034. No publications exist disclosing variants of this enzyme.
It is an object of the present invention to provide variants of the Streptomyces coelicolor laccase, and similar laccases, with improved properties compared to their parent enzyme.